Too Cute
by Kyrian
Summary: It's amazing how a wet bedroll, a dream about cake, and a nosebleed can bring people together. REVISED MatthewGuy, slight RavenLucius


A/N: Occasionally, I get these random urges to write, without any ideas of what to write. Motivation without inspiration is a bitch. So, instead, I put my creative juices to work revamping an old oneshot. Now, I haven't played this game in probably a year and a half, so if I went off the deep end and Guy sounds totally out of character, my bad.

Thanks to yaoi-fluff, who donated the paper that began the original version of this, and R-Amythest, who's lovely.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem. Gee, are you surprised?

….

I was unhappy. Very, very unhappy.

It seemed like these sorts of things always happened to me. If I was homeless, there was no work to be done. If I was passed out in a hunger-induced unconsciousness on the side of the road, the man to help me would be a jerk who forced innocent myrmidons into unfair bargains. If it was going to rain, I was the only fool who didn't make the connection from 'my bedroll is outside' to 'rain makes things outside wet'.

'Why me? Why? What did I do?' I thought grumpily as I draped my bedroll over the makeshift fence for the horses. Carrying it had made the sleeves of my shirt wet, and they clung uncomfortably to my forearms as I straightened out my lump of bedding, hoping in vain it would dry in time for me to use it.

I scowled as a Pegasus ambled over and began to sniff the bedroll daintily.

"Must you make fun of me as well?" I said to it, giving it a look. It snorted at me, the look on its face pure scorn. Pegasii were by nature very snotty creatures and it made me want to smack the little princess on the nose, but I knew the moment I did, Florina would show up and unleash her wrath on me. That would be the icing on the cake, so I settled for making an ugly face at it instead.

Honestly, the sky had looked clear. I had been able to see the North Star very easily, it was so clear. How was I to know a storm was about to blow in? And why did it have to happen while we were in a meeting? I could barely eat and listen at the same time; the thought of my bedding being outside would never in a million years have crossed my mind.

I sighed as I made my way slowly back to camp. After all the new soldiers had gotten accommodated, there were no extra bedrolls; I had already tried appealing to the convoy to fix my problem. I didn't mind the thought of sharing a bedroll with another person; it wouldn't be the first time it had happened, or the last, but…

But….

My tent mate. _Matthew. _Matthew was the problem. Heck, Matthew was always the problem. I couldn't share a bedroll with him. I couldn't even share a tent with him without something going wrong. No way, no how. It was bad enough that I stuttered and blushed every time Matthew talked to me. Conversations about food or other mundane subjects became somehow embarrassing with him around. This turn of events (being me leaving my bedroll in the rain, and thus my contemplating sharing a bedroll with Matthew) had rendered me entirely speechless to everyone for the entire day. I knew if I spoke, I would say something that I would regret. Something like, 'Hey, Eliwood would you mind if I borrowed your bedroll since the thought of sleeping with Mathew gives me a really bad nosebleed?'

…now that I thought about it, 'sleeping with Matthew' was a terrible way to word that.

Stopping at the edge of the tent that I shared with Matthew threw me back into the present. Did I really have to do this? Couldn't I just… sleep outside? (It's wet outside, Guy.) Or sleep in someone else's tent? (There's no room, Guy.) Or switch tent mates for a night? (Would I really wish Matthew on someone else?) But I really, _really _didn't have the courage to ask if I could share a bedroll with him. And I didn't have any other option besides either. Plus, I didn't want to see the look on his face when I told him that I had left my bedroll in the rain.

Maybe, if I just… didn't think about it. And just went for it. Like a game of pretend, where I pretend that I'm totally okay with this and it's not weird. At all. That could work; I was good at pretend when I was five.

Matthew was laying down, a scroll in one hand that he was staring at absentmindedly as he chewed on the edge of his thumb. His cloak was discarded, and for once I could see both of his arms, the one that was always shadowed under cloth a lighter tan than the other.

"Oh, hello Guy." He looked up from his reading and grinned at me, and my heart fluttered like it always did when I realized for some incomprehensible reason that this sculpture of a man was acknowledging my presence. I gave him a flustered 'hey' back, and he raised an eyebrow at me, knowing something was wrong. Guess I'm not good at pretend anymore.

I had denied my feelings for a long time, blaming them on various things - I just wasn't used to being around attractive people, I had the flu and it made me blush more, I was secretly channeling the emotions of someone else - but in the end, I always realized that I couldn't get around my feelings for him. They were there, annoying as ever, and I wondered every day when he'd figure it out and flatly request a new tent mate.

Attempting to vocalize something again sounded like a bad idea, so I sat down, fiddling with the knot on my belt. Open, open, open…. Fingers, why must you fail me now?

Finally, it came loose and I pushed my sword and sheath to the edge of the tent, out of the way but still in reach. Never know when an enemy can swoop down on top of you. Or when someone might try to stab you due to your occasional homoerotic tendencies. Both were daily possibilities.

Not that I always mind someone on top of me, especially in the presence of homoerotic tendencies. Especially when that someone is M-

"Um…Guy…Guy. GUY." there was something pink in front of my face. It moved and I realized Matthew was staring at me. Was I spacing out?

"I can tell you don't feel comfortable sleeping with…another person. Why don't you take my bedroll tonight and I'll sleep with someone else?" he said with an uncharacteristic hesitant tone in his voice, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

He was… concerned? Concerned that I had weird hang-ups about sharing space with people? Oh God, did he know? Surely not. Surely he couldn't tell just because I was a little scared of being in close proximity with him. But if I convinced him I was fine, he would have no idea. Yeah, that was a good idea.

"N-no! I-I'll sleep with y-you…." I stammered, then covered my mouth and felt myself go red. Had I really just said that? Hadn't I just thought that 'sleeping with Matthew' equaled at TERRIBLE way to think about this situation?

One day I would learn that life works better when my mouth stays shut.

"Is that a promise?" Matthew asked playfully, folding both arms behind his head and smirking at me. I blinked at him. What should I say to that? 'Sworn before God?' 'Let me show you how serious I am?'

"U-uuh…."

Matthew frowned.

"It was just a joke, Guy."

Right. I knew that. I nodded mutely, slipping off my shoes.

"Yeah…sorry." I said softly.

He gave me one last look, then yawned, his mouth opening so wide that his jaw cracked.

"I'm ready to crash, how 'bout you?"

This was the part where I pretended it was all normal. He held the flap of the bedroll open and I crawled in, facing away so he couldn't see my tomato-red face.

"G'night, Guy." Matthew muttered.

"Night." I replied, burning a hole in the side of the tent. Even moved as far away from him as I could be, I could still feel the warmth from his body against my back.

"Guy. Hey." Something warm and soft gripped my shoulder as the loud voice penetrated my haziness. I scowled at the offending person. Who was this person to wake me up? I was quite content exactly where I was, that being _asleep. _

"What?" I muttered, refusing to open my eyes. Take that, annoying-awake-person. I won't even look at you.

"…you were talking in your sleep."

"WHAT?" I sprang up and hit my head on the lantern hanging from the ceiling. I scowled at it, but there were more important issues on hand. I _really _hoped I hadn't been talking about the dream I'd just been having.

"W-what did I s-say?" I asked lowly.

"Something about you and I eating cake at an inn, and somebody going upstairs." The thief replied, sounding completely serious.

"…cake?" oh right, that was why Matthew's mouth had tasted like chocolate. But he didn't need to know that. In fact, I needed to find a way to delicately end this conversation.

"So, who was it you were taking upstairs?" he asked curiously, and I could feel the devilish grin on his face without even thinking about it.

Play it smooth. You can lie like a rug, Guy.

"U-uh, I-I don't k-know…." There was no way he couldn't tell that was a lie. I knew quite well who was going upstairs with me, and it was the same person that tasted like cake.

"Let me guess…Priscilla."

"No."

"…Lady Lyndis?"

"Uummmm. No."

"Raven."

"NO!" I exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed. He didn't really mean that, did he? Raven was…. terrifying.

He was looking at me strangely now. D-did he know?

"…well, that's good," he finally said, " because I heard nowadays he's spending his nights in Lucius's bedroll."

I nodded. Yes, I'd heard that too; for some reason, people always talked about Lucius and Raven and how close they were. "Yes, Lucius did offer to let me borrow his, he said he wouldn't mind sleeping with Ra…." I stopped, and swallowed. Oh. So that was why they talked about it. Matthew held a corner of his discarded cloak up to my face, wiping something wet off my upper lip.

"You know, I never thought my cloak would come in handy this much when I bought it." He said conversationally, rubbing the fabric together and handing the edge back to me. I took it from him and held it to my nose, wincing when it stung.

My nose was , St. Elimine. I had a nosebleed. In front of Matthew. Because Raven and Lucius were gay lovers.

What was _wrong _with me? Why did these things always happen to _me?_

I tried to give Matthew an apologetic look for spilling my bodily fluids on his clean cloak, but he was looking away. The tent was too dark to make out his expression clearly, but he looked… troubled?

"You're too damn cute, Guy." He said suddenly. I looked up, confused.

Were my ears bleeding too? "Too…wha?" I stammered. I was hearing this wrong.

"I _said_, you're cute." Nope, I was right. I must have been missing the joke, then. Why would Matthew call me cute? Why would Matthew say anything that didn't involve insulting my intelligence (which was his default Guy-comment)?

He was looking at me in a strange way, but maybe it was just the shadows of the tent. I glanced back and tried to think of something to say, but… what do you _say _to that? Thank you? Oh please then, love of my life, kiss me like there's no tomorrow?

That wouldn't go over well.

Whatever it was he was trying to figure out, he either got it or gave up, because he turned away suddenly and thumped back against the bundle of clothing that was his pillow. Without saying anything, he pulled his edge of the cover over his shoulder, like he was trying to barricade himself from me. I couldn't make out much but his mop of sandy hair, but his ear looked kind of red.

"Good night, Guy."

Good night? What? That was not the right response.

"W-wait a second. You c-can't go to s-sleep without telling me w-what you mean. W…why d-did you call me c-cute?"

"Yes, I can. And, I will." He mumbled, dejected.

"B-but…." I put a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched and rolled away. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it was normal for guys to call other guys cute and it really didn't mean anything. Maybe Serra's continuous and habitual prattling meant she was related to some species of parrot too, but I wasn't buying that either.

"I t-think you're k-kind of-" handsome, stunning, ravishing, beautiful- "cute t-too…so, uuh…"

He didn't move for a second. Then he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows, a look of angry disbelief on his face.

"That's not funny, Guy." he said lowly. He opened his mouth again, but before I could lose my nerve I leaned in and pressed my mouth to his, mentally crossing my fingers that this wouldn't end with my face being broken. He was still for a moment, but just as I was thinking it would _really _be a good idea to back off, he put an arm around my shoulders and crushed me to his chest, tangling a hand in my braid and sighing into my mouth and ohgod was that his tongue on my lower lip?

I'm not kidding when I say I could see stars on the back of my eyelids. That short thirty seconds of my life made every scraped knee, every hard day, every wrong decision I'd ever made completely worth it, and when we parted for air and I uncrossed my eyes, the look on Matthew's face was worth every mistake I'd make ever again.

"S-so…you see, n…n-not funny. A-at all." I said semi-resolutely, suddenly nervous about the fact that I was sitting on his hips and my hands were on his bare shoulders and ohgeezihadjustkissedMatthew-

"No," he said, smiling up at me as he ran a thumb across my cheek, "totally serious. I can see that."

And then he pulled me down for another kiss.

….

A/N: If you read the original version of this, or even if this is the first time you've read it, review and let me know if it's any good.


End file.
